SUV
The Range Rover L322 is a British mid-size SUV. It is the third-generation Range Rover model from car manufacturer Land Rover, and was introduced in 2002. It appears in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. The Armored Range Rover was developed by Land Rover Special Vehicles in 2007, in cooperation with Armour Holdings Group. All panels on the car are bulletproofed, and all windows are highly resilient ballistic glass. It includes side blast and under floor grenade protection, uprated suspension, handling and braking system, wheels fitted with run-flat tire system, and fuel cut off override. The Armored Range Rover appears in Battlefield Hardline as the Armored SUV. Battlefield 3 The SUV appears in many of the missions throughout the game. It is first seen in the campaign mission, "Comrades", driven by Kiril to the Paris Stock Exchange. It is later used by Faruk Al-Bashir as a getaway vehicle in "Night Shift". Lastly, the SUV is used by Amir Kaffarov's private security forces, as well as by the player's squad, in the mission "Kaffarov". During several of the sequences in the campaign, the SUV can be seen being driven on the streets. It is only drivable by the player towards the end of the co-operative mission "Hit and Run". It performs much like other light vehicles, albeit only having space for a driver and a passenger, with the passenger being able to fire his weapon. Gallery Battlefield 3 SUV.png|The SUV as it appears in Battlefield 3. lxd.png|Al-Bashir's SUV without wheels. aah.png|Al-Bashir's SUV. (Front). kia.png|Black SUV in "Kaffarov". bf31.png|The playable SUV. Battlefield 4 The SUV returns in Battlefield 4, where it is commandeered by Tombstone Squad. It is identical to the SUV in Battlefield 3, albeit with a "Baku" logo and an orange siren. It was brought by an unnamed local civilian investigating the collapse of the factory. The player (Recker) drives it to escape from the collapsed factory and an enemy Mi-28 Havoc. Gallery Battlefield 4 SUV Driver's Seat.png|The SUV from Recker's perspective. bf4113.png|Back view. bf41.png|Front view. Battlefield Hardline }} The Armored SUV is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a medium transport and attack vehicle for the Criminal faction. It is moderately armored, much more so than the Sports Sedan or Utility Van, but not as much as the Hardened Attack Truck. All windows on the vehicle are bulletproof, protecting those inside from all enemy small-arms fire. The vehicle itself can sustain damage from infantry fire, but is much more resilient than light cars. A hit from the M320's 40mm Grenade will generally only deal about 27% damage. Due to its additional armor and weaponry, it is heavier and slower than other automobiles such as the Sports Sedan. It can reach about 60 mph, and is somewhat less maneuverable than other cars. It is also the only class of car that cannot be repaired by a passenger, as it has no seat in which the player may use his personal equipment. These traits make it a middle-ground between the lighter cars and the Hardened Attack Truck. The vehicle's main gunner is armed with an M134 Minigun by default. Alternatively, an M2 Browning or M3M may be purchased for this position. The main gunner is capable of laying down an enormous amount of firepower against enemy combatants and vehicles, but his position is extremely exposed to both the front and back, making him an easy target for enemies, especially when the SUV is stationary or moving slowly. The third seat in the vehicle sits the player facing the rear windshield, armed with a M249 SAW with unlimited ammunition, which is fired through a rear-facing firing port, covering an angle of approximately 160°. As the player is behind bulletproof glass, he can lay down fire on enemies while remaining unexposed. This weapon can lay down suppressive fire, but must cool down after each long burst. The fourth position is the front passenger seat. The player can fire a Firing Port Weapon through a port in the door. This covers an approximately 160° angle towards the front-right of the vehicle. It is considerably weaker than the rear-facing M249 SAW and only has 30 rounds per reload, and it will be more difficult to aim while the SUV is moving. This makes it unsuitable for firing at enemy vehicles or large groups of enemies, and is more of a point defense solution to stop approaching enemies. It is the direct equivalent to the Law Enforcement's Intervention SUV. Gallery BFHL ArmoredSUV1.png|Loadout menu BFHL armored SUV.png|Using the SUV as cover BFHL SUV M134.png|The M134 gunner position BFHL Armored-SUV-web.jpg|The Armored SUV. Trivia Battlefield 3 *While driving the vehicle in Hit And Run, both players are invincible and cannot sustain damage. *Via a glitch in the mission Kaffarov, the player can drive the SUV. * Via a glitch in "Night Shift", the player can see Al-Bashir's SUV without wheels and another SUV on the car park after the mall. * The French license plate in "Comrades" is the same as "Baku". It's two vehicles are registered in the Vosges. (88). Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Civilian Automobiles Category:Improvised Fighting Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Hardline